Tell me you love me
by ishipthat
Summary: Jeff needs Nick like he needs air. Little does he know Nick needs him just as much. Fluffy, minor angst. 36 love


**Wow. Trying my hand at some Niff fanfiction, because they're fluffy and adorable and I want them in my bed. In my mind I always saw Nick as dramatic, completely mushy n' romantic and a little insecure. Jeff would be similar only more hyper and energetic. Together they make a perfect pair (':**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Niff would be canon with an amazing storyline and continuity would actually exist.**

_Oh God, there he is, just as perfect as ever. Why can't I just tell him? It would make life so much easier. Wow, he looks utterly adorable in sweater vests... and those skinny jeans are sexy as hell... God Nick, what are you doing to me? _

_I just want him so bad I could almost die. _

_Ok, Jeff, _get a hold of yourself_; Nick is your best friend. He has been your best friend for five years. You cannot risk screwing up the greatest thing in your life over a stupid little crush._

That was pretty much all Jeff thought about on a daily basis. For a start he realized his true feelings for Nick two years after meeting him. One year before that he told him he was gay, and two years after that Nick told him he was bi-curious. To this day he still doesn't know if the boy has figured out what his sexuality actually is.

At that moment he could see Nick turn towards him and fall into place by his side. He brushed their shoulders together and motioned to the Warblers hall where the rest of the glee club was gathering for rehearsal. He blushed as they walked silently together, their hands meeting accidentally and sending a warm jolt down Nick's spine.

Sometimes it was hard for Jeff to control himself around his best friend. One minute they'd be laughing and joking or playing Halo but the next he'd be worrying that Nick could tell how he felt. He felt so obvious- like Nick could see right through him.

The truth was that Nick was pretty darn clueless.

And he was lusting after Jeff too.

Nick was a flirt. He knew he was like that around everyone, but not on purpose, it was just part of his personality. The brunette thought Jeff would have noticed by now that the flirting increased ten-fold around him, and more to the point _towards_ him.

"Hey, Nick - Jeff," Blaine waved them over from the doorway and the trio took a seat together on the sofa, Jeff next to Blaine and Blaine next to Nick.

They both thanked Blaine for sitting between them, neither of them wanting to struggle through the next hour, completely distracted by the feel of the other next to them. They were kind of odd and easily distracted like that.

But Nick and Jeff made a great pair for many reasons. They had so much in common and got on better than anyone they knew. They just seemed to fit together, so easily and naturally. But one thing they did have in common that put them at a complete loss was their shared obliviousness for each other's affections.

Everyone around them could tell they were hopelessly in love. The fire that their eyes shared when they met was so strong that you'd have to be blind not to notice.

Blaine coughed, pulling the two back to reality. Wes was blabbering on about traditional song choices and how he was tired of the usual top 40. Blaine was slightly offended but smiled none the less, the memory of his first kiss with Kurt flooded back to him at the words 'top 40'.

"I think we should sing a classic, maybe Hallelujah or Amazing Grace." Everyone groaned, recalling the time the Warblers had tried singing Amazing Grace when drunk. Drunken Warblers did not sound good at all.

Nicks mind was wondering by the time a few people had started up a Hallelujah-based improvising session. _This is crazy. Why can't I just tell Jeff I'm bi, tell him 'I would give anything just to see you smile because you're the love of my life and I think we might just be soul mates' and be done with all this? Should be easy enough, right? _

_Fuck, who am I kidding? This is hopeless. _The boy turned his head to see Jeff harmonizing perfectly with Blaine – they'd now reached five part harmony complete with impromptu swaying. _He's so flawless. I just want to reach out a touch his hair right now, stupid as it sounds; I adore it more than anything. That was the first thing I noticed about him; it was like a flash of gold, lighting up my heart and filling me with hope and love. If only I could stare at him forever._

Jeff was laughing now, joyfully admiring how breathtaking the unrehearsed song was. He turned his head in the hopes of catching Nick's eye. Jeff was met by the sight of Nick's dazed face, he watched a blush creep to the top of his ears before the brunette smiled and looked away.

_Real casual Nick, you smooth bastard. Just eyeball Jeff for an hour; I'm sure that's what normal people do._

When the meeting finally ended Blaine walked back to Nick and Jeff's room with them, making small talk and rambling on about how he missed Kurt. "See you guys later." He nodded before leaving them alone.

"Wow that was awesome. Warbler meetings haven't been that good in ages!" Jeff flopped down on his bed when Nick unlocked the door. The brunette was silent as he flung his blazer to the end of the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. "You alright dude? You've been really quiet all day."

"Uh, yeah. I'm just really shattered. I'm gunna get an early night." He fake yawned and pulled on an old grey v-neck along with some baggy sweat pants.

In all honestly Nick wasn't alright. He was at breaking point.

He'd been crushing on Jeff for over a year now and he was not one to hold back on what he was thinking or feeling; especially not to Jeff. It was like torture to watch uncertainty flicker across Jeff's eyes when Nick had to lie about his love-life. He just didn't want to tell Jeff in fear of rejection, because that would break his heart.

It was early evening and the majority of Dalton students were wide awake, the sun only just setting over the clear navy sky, so Jeff wasn't tired. That didn't stop him from stripping down to his pink underwear and a dark blue 'Warblers' t-shirt and joining Nick on his early night.

As always they switched on their bedside lamps to chat before they slept. More than once they had fallen asleep mid-conversation and woken up with the lamps still on.

"Are you sure there's nothing on your mind, three?" Nick lay facing the ceiling with his hands behind his head and arms splayed out across the pillow. He smiled at the nickname.

"Well, I… there is something," His smile faded a little as he decided to tell Jeff the truth… or part of it at least. "And I've been meaning to tell you for a while."

"Oh yeah?" Jeff turned on his side to face Nick in the dimly lit dorm room. Nick didn't face him back.

"Yeah. I-" This was it: the big moment…. "I'm bisexual." He breathed out a long, shuddering breath and grinned a little, letting the feeling of relief wash through him.

"I'm glad you told me, dude." He couldn't really think of anything else to say seeing as 'fuck yes' and 'ohsweetbabyjesusthankyoulord' might've been a tad inappropriate.

The sound of the night outside filled the room with the hushed murmur of distant cars and footsteps. The room felt still and calm, even as Nick fidgeted restlessly in his sheets before deciding to take his shirt off.

"Six, can I ask you something?" His voice was unsure and a little nervous, as if he was testing to see if he could keep it from breaking.

"Sure." Jeff's eyebrows raised slightly as his words seemed almost lost in the night.

"What's it like? Dating a boy you love, I mean."

"I wouldn't know." There was bitter laughter hiding within his voice. If only Nick knew how much this conversation was getting to him. If only he knew how much Jeff wanted – no, _needed_ - him.

"I thought you dated guys before." To be honest, Jeff never really discussed his relationships with anyone, not like Blaine or the other guys. He'd tell Nick if he started dating someone or if he was asked out but never talked about how he felt about other guys.

"I have. I've never been in love with any of them though."

"Oh." He whispered gently, as if he was apologizing.

"What about you then?" Jeff wriggled upright in his bed, sounding as if he was trying to lighten the mood. "Are you in love with anyone?" Nick turned to him and the blond wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He tried to laugh it off.

"Well, yeah. Are you?" It was a stupid move, he knew it was.

"Yes." Nick couldn't help but feel it was a confession rather than a statement. Maybe there was something deeper hiding behind the word that, _secretly_, Jeff wished he could tell him. "Ok. It's time to spill." Jeff looked excited, a playful glint dancing in his eyes.

"But-"

"Nope, none of that. Get up, it's confession time!" Jeff dragged the boy out of bed until they were both sitting on the hardwood floor.

"I feel like a fourteen year old girl at a sleep over." Nick groaned. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and disappear?

"Are you going to tell me then?" Jeff nudged him on the shoulder. He had no idea what he'd do if Nick asked him the same in return. He already felt guilty as hell for lying before but now Nick was going to trust Jeff enough to tell him and it just felt even more wrong.

That was it. No matter what Nick said now he was going to tell the boy how he felt.

_Fuck it, you only live once. It's hardly even living though, not when I can't kiss Nick goodnight or hold him whenever I want to._

"There is no way on earth I am telling you who it is." Nick panicked inwardly but he was honestly stuck for idea on how to squirm out of this one.

"Haha, well at least I know it's someone we both know."

"How could you possibly know that?" Nick scoffed.

"You'd tell me if it wasn't, because it wouldn't matter if I didn't know them."

Jeff could tell this situation was uncomfortable for both of them but he attempted to keep the joke-y tone and moved on. "You know, no matter who you love… I won't judge you." He whispered with an honest smile.

Then Nick cracked; he wasn't going to come out of this alive. "Shit. Jeff, look- I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen and, well, I promise not to bring it up again. Please, can we just stay friends and forget this ever happened?" He was sobbing, almost close to tears, and the heartbreaking tone in his voice was enough to make Jeff want to kiss away his pain.

"Nick, dude, what? I- Just, say it." He wanted to scream, shout, tell him it was going to be alright. He wanted to ask if it was okay to hold him, and maybe kiss the top of his head. He wanted to know the truth no matter how much it hurt to hear Nick fall for someone that wasn't him. Jeff wanted so many things but seeing Nick in pain wasn't one of them.

The boy pulled back, so their bodies were far apart and lifted his head swiftly.

"I love you." He looked him dead in the eyes, tears streaming down his milky skin, with a painfully sorry expression etched into his face.

Jeff's heart almost stopped right there.

And they just stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the words cut through the air. The tears dried on Nick's cheeks and the sorrow dwindled into a feeling of freedom. The night tumbled on and the world was blind to the goings on at Dalton, blind to the happenings of that very dorm room.

Then Jeff shifted and took Nick's hand.

"It's okay if you don't know how to let me down gently. I understand." He stood up before Jeff could even move to stop him. Seconds later the door slammed behind Nick.

Jeff didn't even think about the fact he was only wearing bright pink boxer-briefs and a tight t-shirt – he was out that door faster than Nick was.

"Nick," Jeff was running down the corridor, his feet barely registering the freezing cold marble beneath him. "Nick! Stop, just… stop."

He was catching up to the boy, running towards him in the moonlit hallways of Dalton Academy. He could hear the sobs and sniffles coming from his best friend and something about the sound made him even more determined to catch him.

Jeff reached out and closed his fingers around Nick's thin wrist. He pulled his body to him and wrapped his arms comfortingly around the boys' shoulders. The brunette just cried into his chest, fists bunching up the fabric of Jeff's t-shirt. Jeff petted his hair softly, shushing him as he buried his face in the unruly brown locks.

"I love you too." Jeff whispered. "I love you too, Nick." The boy froze and pulled back to look at him, as if he was imagining the words or hearing things. "I love you so, _so_ much."

And with one final breathless sob Nick timidly curled his fingers in Jeff's hair and pulled him close. Their lips met in a feather light, innocent kiss and Nick could hardly believe it was actually happening.

Then he grabbed Jeff by the shoulders, taking him by surprise, and slammed him against the wall. He pushed his hand up the bottom of Jeff's shirt and attacked his neck, nipping and sucking at his collar bone, making the boy shiver.

"Fuck, _Nick_-" He moaned loud. _Holy shit, possessive Nick..?. Did I get to heaven yet?_

It was as if the whole world melted away and the only thing left was the feeling of Nick on Jeff; his hand under his shirt, one still gripping his hair tight, and his lips and tongue exploring him.

The moment seemed to last a lifetime until they heard a door slam and Blaine calling down the hallway.

"Nick, Jeff, are you guys alright?" He squinted down the hallway after the two boys. "I heard shouting."

They pulled away from each other and Jeff took Nick's hand. He saw the boy smile up at him and bite his lip.

"We're fine Blaine." Jeff emerged from the shadows, still gripping Nick's hand carefully in his own. "We're absolutely, perfectly, 100% fine."

**Let me know how it was :D I kinda don't really write that much but I wanted to give it a go.**

**No flames, just love ;D And you shall get more Niff in return!**


End file.
